bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Takadox
Biedni Toa... dziś bohaterowie... jutro karma dla rybek. Takadox to jeden z 6 Barraki. Jest od pozostałych większy i straszniejszy. Żyje w niewielkiej jaskini, która świeci w mroku. Gdy ofiara podejdzie dosyć blisko, atakuje z przerażającą prędkością. * Takadox został zesłany do Dołu jakieś 79.100 lat temu. * Takadox to wielki manipulator. Fizycznie najsłabszy z Barraki, psychicznie najsilniejszy. Może trwać bez ruchu dniami, czekając, aż ofiara zrobi jeden błędny ruch, by zaatakować. Używa swych umiejętności hipnotycznych, by zmuszać innych do wypełniania jego rozkazów (więc rzadko musi wcielać w życie własne plany). Pomimo przybycia MoLi rzadko opuszcza jaskinię - zwyczajnie nakazuje Caraparowi zdobywać to, co mu potrzebne. Życie traktuje jako grę, a innych jako swoje pionki. Kontroluje armię podwodnych insektów. * Noże Takadoxa zostały znalezione w niezatopionym jeszcze Dole. Później połączyły się z jego dłońmi wskutek mutacji. * Większość ciała Takadoxa posiada wł. bioluminescencji i Takadox świeci się w mroku, dlatego unika mocno ciemnych miejsc, gdy walczy, bo zdradza to jego pozycję. * Takadox po WK zabił jednego ze strażników Dołu, który jednak został wskrzeszony dzięki Ignice. * Okazało się że za czasów Ligi Sześciu Królestw , to właśnie Takadox zdradzał pozostałych Barraki z BoM. To on sprzedawał informacje Miserixowi, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło ich do zguby. Zakon Mata Nui * Po ożywieniu Mata Nui, Zakon zabrał jego i Carapara do Drużyny Brutaki, która miała znaleźć Miserixa i przeprowadzić atak na Bractwo Makuty. Po opuszczeniu Daxii, popłynęli na Stelt, by zdobyć większą łódkę. Tam Takadox zahipnotyzował załogę, wyrzucił ją za burtę i razem z Caraparem, Brutaką, Spiriahem, Roodaką i Vezonem ruszyli na południowe wyspy. *Nagle Spiriah przejął statek i ruszył na Zakaz, by "zrobić porządek z tymi, którzy go wygnali". Jednak Lariska i armia gatunku Ehleka zniszczyła statki Zyglaków i skierowali się na wyspę, gdzie Brutaka dał mu długie ostrze. Nagle zostali zaatakowani przez Tren Kroma i oszołomieni jego zdolnościami. Nagle potwór zabił Carapara wiązką promieni z trzeciego oka, a Drużyna Brutaki uciekła z wyspy. * Po opuszczeniu wyspy Tren Kroma, Takadox o czymś myślał. Gdy dotarli na Artidax, Spiriaha wciągnęły żywe piaski, ale Mutujący Rhotuka Roodaki uwolnił Makutę. Gdy wchodzili do tunelu, prowadzącego do środka wulkanu, Takadox zdradził ich, łapiąc ich w pułapkę z winorośli. Potem gdzieś poszedł i zaczął działać na własną rękę. Gdy Toa Mahri dotarli tam gdzie przebywał Takadox, wtedy on ich zahipnotyzował, przejął łódź i gdzieś popłynął. Cechy i Umiejętności Największą bronią Takadoxa jest hipnoza. Może hipnotyzować ofiary i zmuszać je do wypełnienia poleceń. Statystyki Informacje o zestawie left|thumb|200 px|Takadox jako set *Został wydany jako zestaw w zimie 2007 roku. To jedyny z Barraki, który świeci w ciemnościach (chyba, że liczy się też Nocturna). Wykorzystuje się go do zrobienia Zyglaka. *Dwie czarne głowy Takadoxa są naramiennikami drugiej wersji Takanuvy. Za kulisami * Zwierzęciem będącym podstawą Takadoxa jest krewetka modliszkowata (ang. mantis shrimp), zabijająca ofiary silnym uderzeniem umięśnionych rąk i posiadająca uroczą nazwę zabójcy palców. * Choć wiadomo, że insekty Takadoxa to najlojalniejsza armia wszystkich 6 Barraki, głównie ze względu na hipnozę Takadoxa, GregF twierdzi, że Takadox nie miał tych zdolności przed mutacją w Dole. Cytaty ** W zasadzie myśleliśmy że ty, Carapar, i tamci Toa, moglibyście go ścigać, a potem odebrać mu życie. Ale nie martw się. Powiedziałem im, że nigdy byś czegoś takiego nie zrobił... ** Oczywiście! ** ...bo żeś na to za głupi. * Ach, drogi Kalmahu, postaraj się wykorzystać swoją głowę do innych celów niż straszenie małych zwierząt. * Mała Matoranka, zagubiona i samotna - powiedział gładko Takadox. - Tak daleko od swego domu. Ale od teraz my będziemy twoimi przyjaciółmi, Carapar i ja. * A... to ty, Kalmah. Masz... subtelną metodę witania się (owinięcie macki wokół szyi) Trivia *Takadox to ulubiony Barraki GregaF.